


Zbraň

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerpowers, Bittersweet, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 7, Eruri Week 2020, Feelings, Liege, Light Angst, M/M, ackerbond
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Výprava se zvrtla tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Avšak zachránil je zázrak.Eruri Week 2020, Day 7: Liege
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Zbraň

**Author's Note:**

> Poslední povídka přichází až dnes, jelikož jsem včera rozepsala jinou. Kousek před koncem jsem však zjistila, že tak úplně neodpovídá dnešnímu tématu. Byla už půlnoc, tak jsem novou nechala na dnešek, protože jsem si řekla, že radši dodám něco kvalitního, na co se opravdu budu soustředit, než to uspěchat, čistě jen proto, aby to bylo. Zase takové zpoždění nemám, Eruri Week trvá ještě dnes, posledním, bonusovým dnem bez konkrétního tématu, na který jsem stejně neplánovala nic vydat.  
> Užijte si čtení.

„Všechny jednotky, okamžitý ústup!“ zavelel hluboký hlas. Přes bitevní vřavu však neměl šanci dolehnout ke všem. Následovalo vypuštění žluté světlice, signál znamenající okamžité přerušení výpravy. „Vracíme se do Karanes!“

Ti, kteří jen trochu mohli, se okamžitě šplhali na své koně, ne všichni však měli to štěstí, že k tomu dostali příležitost. Proplést se skrz neočekávaně velké množství obrovitých rukou, které se po každém z nich nenasytně sápaly, a vyhýbat se hladovým tlamám, které jen taktak nechytily do zubů jejich nohu, byl téměř nadlidský úkol na rovné plošině, kde kromě pár stromů představovali jediné záchytné body pro jejich manévrování právě titáni. Bojištěm se kromě křiku nesl kouř z padlých obrovských těl, všude kolem nich cákance krve. Tu ruka, tam noha. Vojáků, jejichž uniforma se postupně víc a víc barvila do ruda, se po zemi válelo podstatně víc než titánů.

„Pozor!“ ozval se výkřik. Země se chvěla. Z lesíka dobrých tři sta metrů za nimi, kolem kterého se právě chtěli vracet, se překvapivou rychlostí vyřítilo šest osmi až desetimetrových titánů. A vtom jeden z nich prostě vyskočil. S hlasitou ránou doprovázenou zaduněním se dostal přímo do čela znovu se seskupujících vojáků. I trénovaný bílý kůň se vzepjal na zadních, až jezdce málem shodil ze svého hřbetu, když velká noha dopadla přímo před něj tak těžce, že se do země kus zabořila. Oči vytřeštěné, tuhla krev v žilách. Z tohohle neměli šanci vyjít živí.

Najednou se však vzduchem prohnala šmouha. Titán ji ani nestačil zaregistrovat a o vteřinu později s proseknutým zátylkem padal k zemi. Vyčerpaní Průzkumníci viděli, jak jejich zachránce nezastavitelně svištěl dál takovou rychlostí, že bylo až neuvěřitelné, že své cíle neminul a s dokonalou přesností srazil i ostatní přibíhající titány. Využil všechen svůj zbývající plyn, aby přeletěl nad bojištěm a odrovnal několik dalších, kteří se skupině sápali na paty. V jeden okamžik to vypadalo, že jej tlusté prsty polapí a rozmáčknou, ruka ale byla najednou oddělena od zbytku těla, které ji na zem vzápětí následovalo.

Ještě před pěti minutami by nikoho z Průzkumníků nenapadlo, že z tohoto boje vůbec vyváznou, natož že dostanou příležitost posbírat těla padlých spolubojovníků a vzít je s sebou zpátky do bezpečí Zdí.

Levi vešel do pracovny, z uniformy na sobě už jen košili s povolenými dvěma horními knoflíčky, kalhoty a boty. Šátek mu rozvázaný visel kolem krku. Namožené pravé zápěstí si omotával čistým obvazem. Po tichém zavření dveří se krátce podíval na Erwina sedícího za stolem a přešel rovnou ke gauči u stěny, na který se posadil. Velitel k němu zvedl oči také jen na pár vteřin, než si čelo opět opřel o své ruce se vzájemně propletenými prsty. On si ze zašpiněné a částečně také zakrvácené uniformy sundal pouze plášť. Zelené bolo leželo na kraji psacího stolu. Dvě srovnané hromádky papírů vypadaly netknutě.

Několik minut ani jeden z mužů nepromluvil. Levi se celou tu dobu soustředil výhradně na utahování obvazu. Místnost se postupně zahalovala do šera, jak venku slábly i ty poslední podvečerní sluneční paprsky.

„Během tří minut jsi úplně sám zabil jedenáct titánů,“ prolomil Erwin zničehonic ticho tímto konstatováním. Znělo těžce, fascinovaně. Jakoby se teprve tím, že byla tato skutečnost vyslovena nahlas, stala realitou. A pořád působila tolik neuvěřitelně. Levi složil ruce do klína a zvedl zrak k Erwinovi, který se na něj už teď také díval. „Všechny jsi zachránil.“ Levi mlčel, výraz nečitelný. „Jak?“ vypadla z Erwina po krátké odmlce tato prostá otázka, na kterou nebyl schopný najít odpověď. A Levi jen pokrčil rameny. Erwin ho chvíli pozoroval, jestli k tomu přece jen něco neřekne, než pokračoval dál sám: „Nikdy bych tvé schopnosti nepodceňoval, Levi, ale tohle… o tomhle se mi nezdálo ani v těch nejdivočejších snech.“

„Chybělo pět vteřin a ten hnusák by tě rozšlápl. Musel jsem něco udělat,“ promluvil Levi konečně.

„Ale… jak?“ opakoval Erwin, stále neschopný celou věc nějak zpracovat. Byli obklíčení, titáni v jasné přesile a jasně si pamatoval, že těsně předtím, než zavelel k ústupu, viděl, že ani Levi neměl nic pod kontrolou a několikrát jen taktak neskončil v titáních ústech. Byla to příšerná situace a semlela se tak rychle, že formace pro pátrání na dálku byla naprosto zbytečná. Nepřátelé přišli zkrátka ze všech směrů ve velkém počtu a vše se jim tak vymklo z rukou.

„Já nevím,“ řekl Levi a sklopil pohled ke svým rukám, které otočil dlaněmi nahoru. „Bylo to jako tehdy,“ dodal tišeji. Erwin zaujatě povytáhl obočí a zvedl se ze židle. Pomalými kroky stůl obešel a přešel až ke gauči, kam se vedle Levie posadil, tělem natočený na něj. Trpělivě čekal, jestli mu prozradí ještě něco. I kapitán si očividně potřeboval utřídit myšlenky. „Přiznávám, taky jsem měl dost. Bylo jich moc. A člověku zrovna nepomůže, když kolem něj padají jeho spolubojovníci jako švestky,“ hořce se uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou. Tato výprava byla totální fiasko. Dorazili sotva do poloviny cesty k bývalé vojenské základně, kam chtěli přivést zásoby, aby ji mohli využít příště a dostat se zase o kousek dál. V dané oblasti neměl být výskyt titánů vysoký, ale dnes prostě měli smůlu. Ztráty se vyšplhaly do nepříjemných čísel. O to hůř, že šlo o první výpravu čistě pod Erwinovým vedením. Nebyla to dobrá vizitka. „Jenže pak… Prostě jsem viděl, jak ten zmrd vyskočil a ty jsi byl nejbližší cíl. V tu chvíli jsem viděl zase naprosto jasně. Moje tělo se hnulo prakticky samo, ani na vteřinu jsem nepřemýšlel. Cítil jsem neuvěřitelný příval síly, stejně jako tehdy, když… Zkrátka na mé první výpravě. Byl to úplně stejný pocit. Prostě jsem věděl, že mě nic na tomto světě nemůže zastavit.“

Erwin si pochopitelně pamatoval Leviovu první výpravu víc než dobře. Nebylo to ani dva roky zpátky. Levi se ho tehdy pokoušel zabít, vinil ho ze smrti svých přátel, po tom, co bez jakékoliv pomoci zmasakroval pět titánů, kteří byli těmi skutečnými pachateli. A právě tehdy se mezi nimi vytvořilo pouto, které se od té doby každým dnem jenom prohlubovalo. Levi už na té osudné výpravě změnil názor. Pochopil, že jenom Erwin mohl dovést lidstvo k vítězství.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že běžně vídáme jenom zlomek toho, čeho jsi reálně schopný,“ řekl Erwin a obdivně si Levie neustále prohlížel. „Tvoje síla může změnit celý svět, Levi.“

„Tak doufám, že ji správně využiješ.“

„Huh?“ reagoval Erwin zaskočeně, nespouštěje ze svého společníka oči. Levi se na něj podíval teprve teď.

„Moje síla patří tobě. Všechna.“

„Levi, tohle-“

„Všichni víme, že jsi jediná naděje lidstva, Erwine.“ Levi najednou vypadal opravdu unaveně a zněl možná trochu vynervovaně, ale přesto byl jeho hlas pevný. Znovu sklopil pohled a prohrábl si levou rukou vlasy. „Věřím tvému úsudku. Vždycky budu,“ dodal už zase vyrovnanějším hlasem. Erwin žasl. Už nějakou dobu věděl o Leviově nezlomné oddanosti, ale nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by se mu někdo na první pohled tak nezkrotný hodlal odevzdat úplně. O to víc ho dnešní selhání užíralo, přestože byla minimální možnost mu jakkoliv předejít.

Jen co mezi nimi na chvíli zase zavládlo ticho, Levi se přisunul na gauči blíž. Aniž by navázal oční kontakt, trochu nejistě se k Erwinovi přitulil a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno, nedbaje špinavé uniformy, hledaje trochu opory. Erwina to popravdě docela překvapilo, tohle nečekal. Jeho slabou chvilku však cítil, ta to nejspíš vysvětlovala. Nechápal, jak někdo, kdo právě teď vypadal takhle malý, mohl být před pár hodinami na bojišti větší než všichni titáni dohromady. Pravou paží ho objal kolem napnutých ramen a jemně ho k sobě přitiskl blíž. Nebyl si jistý, na co Levi právě myslel, a stejně tak netušil, jak dlouho tam takhle seděli, než se tmavovlásek pomalu odtáhl a vstal.

„Půjdu zkontrolovat, jestli je ve stájích všechno obstarané,“ řekl, oči sklopené ke své obvázané ruce, „moc to tady dneska neprotahuj, jdi si lehnout včas.“ A s těmito slovy nehlasnými kroky opustil místnost. Erwin se ještě chvíli díval na zavřené dveře. Přemýšlel, co konkrétně pro Levie vlastně znamenal, a děsil se toho dne, kdy on jeho bude muset vidět čistě jako zbraň.

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že jste si tento týden užili stejně jako já! Popravdě tak trochu nevěřím, že jsem během týdne opravdu vyplivla sedm víceméně plnohodnotných příběhů, ale mám ze sebe radost. Sice si teď můj mozek velmi rád užije chvilku odpočinku od kreativního myšlení, než se vrhnu na dokončování jiných rozepsaných jednorázovek, ale opravdu jsem se bavila.
> 
> Osobně mám nejradši Po smrti. Která povídka se nejvíce líbila vám?
> 
> Tak zase příště!
> 
> Eruri je canon, děkuji za pozornost.


End file.
